Good and bad days come
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Evy's having the worst day of her life at school, can a stranger save her from being humiliated? i promise, better then it sounds. pls R&R. rated for language: DUE TO LACK OF REVIEWS, MAY GET RID OF PLS R&R,DONE!


here is a little story on a day with evy at school, yes rick is in it but only shortly, not really meant to continue,but if i get enough reviews i might, i only now realize i've left sort of an opening for another story or chapter so ket me know what you think, oh yeah at the moment it's 12:25am so if it sucks sorry, but i'm tired and bored, i have sleep insomnia.

SUMMARY: evy's now a woman, at the age of 15, she's got one hell of an additude and is not having such a good day at school.

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, except, carla, christy, steph and the plot so you can't sue so there.

hope you enjoy

* * *

Hello, my name is Evelyn Carnahan and at the moment I am a 15 year old girl who is standing outside my house drenched in mud and letting the rain fall on me praying I can get clean.

You know what let me explain from the beginning, which means I have to take you back to this morning.

I was asleep in my bed when the clock stroke 6:00 am and unsurprisingly my annoying older brother came bursting in my room yelling, "Get up Evy, time to go to school!" at the moment all I could think of to do was throw my pillow at him to shut him up, which I did, but I failed to notice another presence in the room until I hit them instead.

"Evelyn Carnahan, you will get up this instant and get ready for school, do you hear me?" this was my mum, a tall Egyptian woman with long dark brown hair, tanned skin and a heart-shaped face, something I was glad to inherit, and judging by her voice she was not happy. "I'll be back in five minutes and you better be up." She turned and walked out of my room.

From under my lavender blankets I yelled at my brother who now took to poking me in the ribs "GET OUT YOU INSANE, INSENSITIVE JERK!" I yelled. Now normally I was never like this I was always calm and quiet, but I had had a bad night, I was now a woman, according to my mother, (I was a late starter) and this behavior was normal, but I still felt like ripping someone's head off. All the women out there know what it's like every month, hell.

My brother laughed, and then left. As soon as he was gone, I rolled out of bed and drug myself to the shower. After which I got changed into a long brown skirt and a white top with brown shoes and my hair in the usual bun, and walked downstairs for breakfast.

I was in the worst mood of my life and this probably explains why I decided to walk to school alone, to escape my family, usually Jon walks with me, but today I got away.

* * *

Anyways, I'm sure your still wondering why I'm outside covered in mud, right? Well relax, I'm getting to that, patience is a virtue, you know.

As I arrived at school early, it started to rain and continued like that all day. As I walked up the front stairs to the school to avoid being soaked I remembered I had forgot to say bye to my dad, he normally had some good advice as to handle a day at this torture chamber, they have the right to call a school, but because I forgot I was going to have a very hard day.

First period came and went the usual preppy girls who think they're better then everyone else making stupid comments in class. Second period was a little better, but not by far, my friend Steph, and yes I do have friends by the way, sorry if I seem to have an attitude, need I remind you it's a very stressful time, men don't know how lucky they are. Anyways as I was saying my friend Steph was sitting next to me, we were in English class and were coming up with ideas for our class project, when out of nowhere I begin to cry. "Aww…sweetie, what's wrong?" Steph questions, trusting her I tell her the truth. "Steph last night I became a woman." "You mean you started your…?" "Yes, and I hate it" "well all women do, but it's your first time, I'm sure you'll get used to it." I nodded and turned to see a few of the preppy girls staring at me and holding back laughter, I wanted to kill them here and now, but knew if I got in a fight I'd be dead.

* * *

The rest of the day went a little better, Steph was in all my classes and helped assure me everything would be fine, but I didn't see that possible. Once school was over I waited for Jonathan to come out of the school so we could walk home together, Steph had to attend an after school thing and, according to her, I was in no condition to walk home alone.

I was waiting with my back turned to the school, when it started to rain again and out of nowhere I was pushed into the mud. I didn't know who did it, but once I was down I saw my attackers, Carla, an old friend of mine who once thought I stole her boyfriend, but we were study partners in a class, teachers orders I swear I hated him; and Carla's friend Christy, a tall blonde with a short skirt on and an even shorter top, WHORE. Carla and Christy laughed as they spoke to me

"Ah…helpless Carnahan, 15 and not even woman enough to hide her tears in class. "

They saw me crying and were paying me back for something that had nothing to do with them. I was getting up and everything in my body told me to fight back, but I knew that if I did I'd be in big trouble.

So instead I got up and spoke "Carla, Christy, good day" I gathered my things and with the only dignity I had left turned away to walk home, no longer caring if Jon was there or not and whether I was in condition to be alone or not.

Half the school was laughing at me as I turned and left.

"You little bitch, you'll learn to have respect for your elder's" Carla spoke and I turned to face her, " listen little miss prissy we are the same age, in fact I'm older by 2 month's, so if anyone should be showing respect it should be you."

I told her to her face, she raised her arm high as if ready to strike me, but was stopped by a hand grabbing it from behind her.

"That will be all Carla" the guy spoke, American no doubt, the transfer student from America, here for his senior year, brought her hand down beside her.

"Rick, you really shouldn't waste you r time with this, the bitch deserves it." Christy spoke up after being silent for awhile.

"So what if she does as long as I'm here I won't see her be hurt by the two of you ok?"

I don't know why, but he was sticking up for me.

"Fine, but when you're not around we'll get her." the girls said and left. Rick took one look at me and said "you better get home, no telling what they'll do once I'm gone." He smiled at me and turned to leave. "Wait!" I said, he stopped and turned toward me again "Why did you help me?" I asked a little confused. "Let's just say I don't like people beating on others because they think they're better, ok?" I nodded and headed home.

Forgetting Jonathan altogether, luckily he got a detention, not all seniors are as good as Rick. Rick? Rick, what I didn't even get a last name and today was the last time I'd see him, tomorrow he would be on his way to Cairo for something he had to do with his 'parents' I think they were his parents. The only guy who had ever stood up for me was gone and all I had was a first name, oh well, I guess just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

That was my day and now I am outside my house the rain now pouring over me, I'm still covered in mud and praying the rain will wash me clean before I have to enter the house and explain why I was dirty and how my day went. Sometimes I wish my life would be normal for once, but being anything like me would never happen, just like that one time when it was pouring out, it was night and I loved to dance in the rain so I did, but I ended locking myself out of the house and got ammonia from staying out all night, but that's a whole other story, maybe some day I'll tell you, but right now I have to go inside, before I get sick again, and explain my unbelievable day to my parents.

* * *

well what do you think? 


End file.
